My Final Destiny
by Onezumi Daisuke
Summary: My entry for Unattainable Dreams' prompt challenge. Yami's inner perspective on the Ceremonial Duel. Spoilers for the end of the Duel Monsters series.


This is my entry for Unattainable Dreams's Prompt Challenge, for June 2013.

Thank you so much for inviting me into this. :D

The prompt I was given was:

"So you gather how

Nothing matters now that your time is through"

-Gotye, The Only Way.

Provided by BananaPeaceMonkeyKarmi, I hope this fits what you had in mind.

I enjoyed writing it, and as long as I don't get a bunch of messages saying "you suck. Go away" I'll probably enter the next challenge too.

This does contain spoilers for the end of Yugioh, so if you haven't seen it yet, you've been warned… But you really should go watch it. And in case it's not immediately noticeable, it is written from Yami Yugi's perspective. Feel free to review; let me know if you liked/disliked it or if I made any mistakes someplace.

Obviously, I don't own Yugioh, any of its characters, or the song, The Only Way (which isn't directly quoted, except a little bit).

So now, on with the story…

My Final Destiny

This is it. We're about to fight in the Ceremonial Duel.

I'm not in control as we walk down the stone stairway. It's probably better that way. Regardless of what he thinks, Yugi was always stronger than me when it came to emotional matters.

My Aibou. He truly is strong. Strong in the heart, where it matters most.

He's shown me so much in this world. His world. This modern era of technology and equality, where science has largely taken over ritual and people are measured more by what they can do rather than who they are.

Sometimes I hate this place. I hate the noise and the commotion. I hate how people are often absorbed in their own petty lives, and how badly they treat each other. It makes me long for my homeland. A land in the past, where there may have been petty squabbles, but I held the power to change things; to make a difference.

And yet, whenever these thought creep into my head, tainting my heart, Yugi is always there.

He brings the light into my festering darkness, illuminating everything, proving there is still value to this world around us. Because it's _his _world, and nothing that could create this wonderful person could be completely worthless.

We're in the final chamber now. I've hardly paid attention as we walked here, letting Yugi lead the way. He's placed all the Millennium Items in the stone now, all but one.

I flinch inwardly as he starts to lower my puzzle into place. The disconnection of our link has always been awful, and I fear the same may happen now.

His hands shake as they slowly move away – I want to reach out and grab them, never let them go – but the connection stays. It's more faint, but I can still feel our link.

The light surrounds us and I can feel myself suddenly being pulled bodily from Yugi. It doesn't hurt, and yet I'm in agony. I don't want to lose him; I don't want to leave.

Before I know it, we're standing beside each other. The wondrous realization that I have _my own_ body is overshadowed by the loss of our connection. I can't feel my Aibou anymore.

I glance to the side and see him standing determinedly; he would face anything to help me see this through. I steel myself against the wave of feelings, forcing a confident air about myself.

Inside a part of me is screaming.

Our battle starts and I feel the pressure. I know this is what should happen, has to happen, and yet…

Our friends watch on, either cheering for Yugi, or not fully believing him capable. I know better. I know Yugi can beat me; I feel it in my soul. And I fear it.

This is the way it is to happen. My duties have ended. There is no more evil for me to face… I have no more purpose here; I have to go back.

Yugi defeats my God Cards. Everyone is amazed, even Kaiba. I'm not. I know my Aibou's strengths. I knew he could overcome them from the start. We continue playing, this game-that-isn't-a-game, battling for the release of my soul. But I don't want release. I want to be joined with Yugi, not sent on to the afterlife, to some place dreamt about thousands of years ago.

I want this world, with all its flaws and grotesqueness, and imprisonment… and Yugi.

But he's so determined to help me. I know it's what needs to be done. I stifle the thoughts, pushing down my pleading inner voice as we continue to battle.

Then suddenly, the moment is here; if I can just attack with my reborn Slyfer the Sky Dragon, it will cost Yugi all his life points. I could still win!

But Yugi counters. My brilliant Aibou has seen through my plan and stops my Slyfer. After hesitating he strikes me with his Silent Magician. A magician that he's found on his own, without my help. That proves it: Yugi doesn't need me. I can't help but be proud. I help him to his feet, hoping to stop his tears.

The door behind me opens, bathing the large room in light. I quickly turn, walking toward my destiny.

I stop as my friends cry out. Yugi's friends. They'll have no more need of me either. They all assure me of our lasting friendship. I hope it's true. Perhaps we can all meet again in another life.

I smile and act strong in response, but my heart is breaking inside. My chest burns. I don't want to do this. I've never even told Yugi how much he truly means to me; how I'd rather have an eternal existence, trapped within the Millennium Puzzle and without a body of my own, if I could just stay… with him.

But it doesn't matter now. Nothing matters; my time here is through. My body, short-lived as it is, moves on its own, back straight and proud as I enter the glowing doorway. I face the memories of my past as I walk through. I refuse to turn back, to let Yugi see my pain, because, after all…

It doesn't matter.


End file.
